In an enterprise computing system, there are multiple server computers, called server blades, which provide computing resources for any of a variety of functions in the computing system. A server blade is configured with a service profile that defines the computing functions and related attributes for the functions the server blade is to perform.
Once a server blade is configured with a service profile, the service profile is fixed on that server blade and can moved to another server blade only after a somewhat timely procedure. This can degrade availability in the computing system, particularly when a server blade fails and it is necessary to have another server blade perform those functions.